Disadvantages (Character)
Character Disadvantages... Description Argumentative The character constantly plays "devil's advocate" and rejoices when the chance for a debate arises-he argues even when he agrees with his adversary. Game Effect: The Character gets Disadvantage Dice Roll when performing social or diplomatic missions with NPCs. Note: The Character/Player can gain roleplaying experience points if the character demonstrates this trait during PC interactions. Arrogant The character believes that he is better than other people, or that his particular culture or social group is superior to others. Game Effect: The Character gets Disadvantage Dice Roll when performing social or diplomatic missions with NPCs. Note: The Character/Player can gain roleplaying experience points if the character demonstrates this trait during PC interactions. Bloodlust The character enjoys violence and causing pain and the heat of battle. Game Effect: When the character gets into any combat situation he cannot stop combat until he achieves victory. He will not stop if ordered to do so, nor will he stop if wounded. Only if he is forced to retreat (ie: fails Morale roll) or knocked unconscious or killed will he stop. Blood Oath Chronic Pain The character suffers from a medical condition such as an old injury, that causes extreme pain on constant basis. Game Effect: The Character gets Disadvantage Dice roll when performing Orders or Mission that require physical activity. Code of Honor Dark Secret Dependent Someone, such as a child or older relative, depends on the character. Game Effect: An NPC Character is generated and assigned to the character. more pending.... Fanatic Greedy Hypochondia Impulsive Intolerant Life Debt Low Pain Threshold The character cannot tolerate pain as well as the average person. Game Effect: The Character gets Disadvantage Dice Roll when trying to resist things like torture. The character also suffers the effects of being wounded as if one level higher. Medical Problem Obligation Obsessive Tendencies Whenever a character with this disadvantage decides on a course of action (ie: Start a mission), he becomes totally obsessed and focused on that action and ignores all other issues and requests. Game Effect: The Obsessive Tendencies character can re-roll a failed Mission or Order result once per turn. In addition, if he mission/order lasts longer than one (1) turn, the Obsessive Tendencies Character gain a +1 bonus each additional turn until successful (or stopped by opponents (ie: Captured or Killed). However, the Obsessive Tendencies character can never quit the mission until it is successful, this includes ignoring other orders/missions and even continuing when injured (only stop when critically wounded and dragged away or killed). Only if the mission is literally impossible will the character quit without success. (ie: Mission is to assassinate a certain character - this character will make attempt after attempt until successful - but if someone else killed the target character or it died in combat - then the Obsessive Character would have to quit even though he wasnt successful.) Note: A Resolute character is similar but can choose to "break off" from a mission at any time. Pacifism Phobia Physically Impaired Rival Slow Healing The character recovers from wounds slowly. His time to heal naturally ls doubled. Game Effect: Takes the character two (2) turns to recover one level of injury when recovering from Injury. Species Enemy Sworn Enemy Vengeful Weak Will Weakness Zero-G Intolerance Category:Rules Category:Character Rules